The Tale of Alice Usagi - Synopsis
by RosewaterRain
Summary: This is just an outline for the story I plan to begin. It centers around my OC, Alice Usagi, and what went on during her life.


**_~*~ Early Childhood ~*~_**

Alice was born on Friday, December 22, 2006 to Jill Usagi and Darren Winchester in the Tokugawa Prefecture of Japan. As an infant, her mother held her close, keeping her safe and warm, while her father was at work most of the day. Once she began to toddle around, she was attracted to shiny objects and would hide them in various places around the house. Her father was displeased by this, but knowing that Jill would eventually find the lost objects, he fared well through it all.

As Alice begun her days of kindergarten, her mother slowly began to teach her self-defense here and there. Unknown to the small child, this was when her training and preparation to become the Slayer began. She was destined long ago to follow in her mother's footsteps, right from the day she was conceived. By this time, she had grown very attached to her mother, and though she didn't mind him being around, she wasn't too particular about her father.

On her seventh birthday, Alice was greeted with a little sister. Her name was Miku Hatsune, upon Darren's suggestion as Jill had come up with the name for Alice. The young girl didn't mind her little sister. She was happy, in fact, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the infant's puff cheeks. However, Alice didn't get to spend much time with her little sister as she spent most of her days at school and her afternoon's practicing the various martial arts techniques as her mother insisted. Alice was unaware that her father had indifferent feelings towards her sister's appearance as she began to grow. She, herself, enjoyed her sister's hair that had gone from black to that of an aqua shade. Their father, however, did not. Alice came home from school to find her mother staring out the kitchen window, only to be told that her sister was meant for another family and had gone to her new parents that morning. This, of course, was a lie that young Alice would believe for most of her life.

One fateful night, Alice would wander down the steps of the second floor of their home to find her mother's body lying in a pool of blood. Jill's body had been left in such a way that she appeared to have been attacked by an animal, though this was not the case. Alice's father, Darren, was nowhere around. Jill's body wasn't found until a week later when the headmaster of Alice's school arrived at their home to see why the child hadn't been at school. Alice was enlisted in the Tokugawa Orphanage for Lost Children that night.

 _ **~*~ The Orphanage Days ~*~**_

Alice's days at the orphanage were filled with her avoiding the other children and refusing to respond to her caretakers' words. She spent her time sitting in the corner of the playroom, staring out the window at the trees and grass beyond the pain of glass. Alice only left this spot when she would visit a small child that was kept in the sick ward, helping to keep her company and fill the void of her missing sister.

Alice had her first encounter with her future husband in this orphanage, with him being the first one to talk to her. She hated how persistent he was to try and make friends with her. Eventually Alice would break down and allow the young boy close to her, finding solace in his company.

The small friendship that began to grown was abruptly ended when the orphanage was engulfed in flame after two of the children had gotten into a physical altercation that caused a lamp to fall and set the carpeting aflame. The children and staff were evacuated safely, but any friendships made were ended then and there, as the children were split apart and sent to different children's homes within Tokugawa.

 ** _~*~ High School Years ~*~_**

As she entered high school, Alice's mental state had severely declined. She was in what seemed like a permanent depression and loathed those around her. She no longer had her long, flowing hair that she did in her youth, as she had cut it short after a night filled with tears and self-hatred, though by the end of the year it had grown to shoulder-blade length. Though she skipped her classes during the day, she would make the effort to break into the school by night and copy answers to worksheets and leave them in the turn in box with the rest of the class. By doing this, she dumbfounded her teachers and managed to graduate at the end of her senior year.

It wasn't until the day before her prom that Alice would be reunited the the boy she had met back at the orphanage. While trying to get away from the hushed voices of her peers, of whom saw her as an outcast, she bumped into the boy who had now grown into a young man. Alice dropped her books due to bumping into him, and immediately went to pick them up as her vision was beginning to cloud with the tears she had tried to hide. The young man was Kaito Shion, who had recently ended an abusive relationship with the school's choir lead, Meiko Sakine. After helping the blonde in retrieving her belongings, he had asked to see her again. He later would ask her to the prom, only to become her boyfriend, and later husband, as time went on.

 ** _~*~ Adulthood ~*~_**

As an adult, Alice grew her hair out once more and settled down with Kaito. They married three years after exiting high school and moved into a small, cozy home near one of the forests at the edge of town. Alice kept her role as the Slayer secret from her husband and friends, fearing they would be endangered if they were to get involved.

During the days that were spent in happiness, Alice and Kaito conceived a child. Alice would say how she wished for the child to be a boy, though Kaito kept insisting it would be a girl. The two joked around about it quite a bit, with Alice even stating "I feel like its a boy~" to her husband now and then. Sadly, this gift was taken away when Alice had gone for routine check up and ultrasound, only to find that one month into the pregnancy the child had passed. Both husband and wife were deeply saddened by it, and unbeknownst to her husband, Alice had blamed herself for their unborn child's death, clinging to the idea that her fated role was the reason, as there is too much of a risk that one would suffer a blow to the abdomen in battle. Ultimately, this was the reason of which Alice believed was the cause of her miscarriage.

 ** _~*~ Life and Death ~*~_**

Three years into their marriage, things turned for the worst and the world around Alice seemed to be closing in. One after another, events began to pop up that made it harder and harder for Alice to keep calm and hide her 'job' from those around her. This series of events lead her husband to his initial death, and her friends to suspect something was being kept hidden from them. It was then that Alice's secret of being the Slayer was revealed by a demon, known as Lily, that Alice had been hunting down for about three months. The blonde woman's world was turned upside-down when she was faced with her husband being resurrected by the use of demonic power, thus turning him against her, and playing a part in creating a black hole that would consume the planet and plunge it into total darkness and under complete demonic control.

Alice chose to end her life in order to save the ones she held dear to her. Though her husband followed her, he had no intent of letter her death be caused by stopping what Lily had worked so hard to set in motion. Alice faced her husband, not with violence, but with a final kiss before being shot in the stomach and lowering herself into the demonic black hole. In doing this, she disrupted the connections being made by the dark powers and fell to her death on that fateful night.

Her actions were able to snap her husband out of the demonic hold place on him, only too late. The news of his wife's death hit hard when Kaito appeared in their friend's home, clutching her fragile and broken body in his arms.

 ** _~*~ A Family Reunion ~*~_**

Stricken by grief, Kaito begged a friend of his to resurrect his wife. Because he thought that being the Slayer was a curse, he felt that if he revived Alice then she'd be freed from Hell, the place he thought she'd been dragged to due to the 'curse' that plagued her. Although he was warned that it might have psychological effects on her, Kaito still pressed on that he needed her to live once more. She was then brought back, only to be stuck in a confused haze, frightened by all things around her.

Alice eventually recovered from her confusion and began trying to live normally once more. Though she tried to go on as if her friends and husband hadn't learned of her secret, she couldn't avoid it. She eventually had to tell of her fated role as the Slayer, explaining to them that it's a family-born role that the eldest daughter takes on once her mother passes, that as they grow they train to be strongly skilled in martial arts and axe-wielding. The Slayer was meant to protect the masses from those who wish to control them through demonic power and an iron glove.

With her her loved ones' acceptance of her role, she began to live life with less fear of endangering them. She knew they'd always be in danger even if they hadn't known, but it relieved her to know that they accepted whatever would come their way. Life would then go on as normally as possible for Alice and those around her.

Though Alice was reluctant, she and Kaito came to an agreement and tried for another child. After some time, Alice did become pregnant once more. Time went on and their unborn child had no complications. It appeared as though they couple was successful.

As Alice readied to become a mother, she was confronted by the image of a woman that she never thought she'd see again. She ran into a woman during a trip to buy maternity clothes with her friends, and she was told by the woman that her unborn child would carry on her gift. This woman, of whom had long, dirty blonde hair, and heterochromia, looked as if she hadn't aged a day and it left Alice in a state of shock.

The woman would go on to calmly explain to Alice the true events of the loss of her mother, the death that had stopped her from watching her grow into the woman that she was now. It all had come as a shock to the blonde, as her mother stood before her telling of the accounts leading up to her final moments. The truth had rocked Alice to the core as she was being told of how after her sister had been given away, Darren had found out that his wife was the current Slayer, and vice-versa, Jill had found out that he was next in line to rule over all entities within Hell. Jill explained how she knew Darren's vampiric-beast instincts to rid the world of the Slayer would kick in, whether he wanted them to or not, and that the two came to the agreement that they would face facts and try to kill one another despite the life they had created together, and if one should survive, they'd leave everything behind as to avoid the guilt of murdering the other. Though Alice heard her newly revived mother explain that it was, in fact, her father who had brought her back to life and that he didn't say a word and simply looked at her but a second before vanishing, her hatred towards him began to grow that every moment.

Alice pushed her darkened thoughts about her father to the back of her mind as she then hurried to introduce her mother to her new son-in-law, Kaito, and to tell her of the granddaughter she would be given come the following months. Alice even introduced her to her friends, of which Jill rushed to point out that in death, she had watched the uppity, energetic sixteen-year-old diva grow into the girl she was today, thus reuniting Alice with her little sister, Miku Hatsune. This entire ordeal was rather awkward and confusing for everyone, but they steadily pushed through to understand it and accept it, though Alice's hatred for her father only grew while Miku's curiosity towards him did the same.

Months went by and Alice and Kaito began to raise their daughter, Mina Usagi-Shion, with the help of 'Nanna' Jill when it was needed. Alice steadily tried to sneak in the trainer her mother had given her once Mina was old enough, though Jill stressed the importance that Alice needn't rush into it.

As Mina reached her teenage years, she began to show signs of the ailment that plagued her father, but to a worse extent. Mina had the yangire gene, a different form of the yandere gene, which caused her to have violent outbursts and go from a very happy girl to someone willing to murder those around her over a simple comment within seconds. This troubled Alice, being that her beloved blamed himself for it, and on numerous occasions did she have to stop him from trying to commit suicide due to the guilt that engulfed him. The couple pushed past this endeavor, and in doing so, their daughter's violent outbursts began to subside and happen less and less frequently. It seemed as though things would be alright.

 ** _~*~ A New Kind of Slayer ~*~_**

Alice eventually began teaching her daughter what it meant to be the Slayer and that one day she'd have to take over for her. The reaction she got hadn't been what she expected, and though she knew her daughter wouldn't have wanted this weight upon her shoulders, the fact that it caused Mina to snap after going so long without any outbursts was something unexpected. Her daughter then went on a violent rampage, taking the Slayer's Axe in hand as she drug her grandmother into the forest and held her hostage, knowing that Alice would follow suit in order to save the woman she went her life without.

Alice, with her husband and their friends right behind, followed the young adult to the forest clearing. Though Jill repeatedly told her daughter things would be alright, Alice was filled with conflicting emotions as she watched her daughter shout profanities at everyone, claim that "it was time for the next Slayer to take her place in the world, and that that Slayer would be one that the world would learn to fear", and threaten to even kill her grandmother should Alice refuse to fight her in a one-on-one battle.

Just as things seemed at their worst, Alice gave into her daughter's demands. The two fought hard, with Mina at a great advantage now that she held the Slayer's Axe in hand while her mother was left unarmed. Alice ultimately met her demise once more as her daughter plunged the spiked handle of the Axe into her rib-cage, ripping open both lungs and shattering two ribs. Her husband, distraught over being unable to do anything, tried hard to force himself to snap. He tried hard, though in vain.

As Mina shoved her dying mother to the grass below, a blackened aura surrounded her. There was a scream before the young adult vanished in a flash of white light. Kaito rushed to his wife, holding her crippled body close. Tears overflowed as he watched Alice convulse, trying to gain any form of breath. Eventually her body lay still in his arms, never to move again. As his friends looked on at the scene before them, none could muster up any words. All was silent as Kaito was left emotionally exposed and sobbing.

Minutes passed before anyone spoke up, saying they should take Alice to their home and bury her there. Kaito, with his voice shattered and broken, managed to speak and relay Alice's death wish: to be left where she was killed, with only leaves to serve as a means of burial. Though none of them agreed with this, they did so for Kaito's sake. Their friend who was an earth fairy used her magic and made leaves scatter around and upon her friend's corpse, honoring her wishes. Soon after, everyone departed.

 ** _~*~ A Second Chance ~*~_**

All was quiet in the forest clear where Alice's body lay on her side, as if asleep and using the leaves as a blanket. A man materialized ten feet from where she lay, his eyes widening a the sight. He shakily walked towards her until he fell to his knees and crawling towards her for a remainder of three feet. He gently touched her cheek, of which was now stone cold. With trembling hands, he gently took her into his arms as if he were holding a sleeping child. His brown hair covered his eyes as he looked down upon the woman's wounds, his dark, blood red eyes beginning to fill with tears.

 _"This... shouldn't have happened..." he muttered, his voice hoarse from grief._

He held the small girl close as tears slowly hit her cheek. He looked over her features, her wounds, and the saddened look upon her face that was immersed in eternal slumber.

 _"My daughter... I never should have left..." the man choked out. "I should have fought the urges... I should have made a better effort to be a part of your life... but now look where my choices have led you. I've sent my child to her grave..."_

It was her father who had appeared once everyone else had left the clearing. He clutched his daughter close as he looked towards the starry sky that had begun to drop soft snowflakes to the grass below. He begged. He screamed and he pleaded to have her brought back.

 _"She didn't deserve this!" He would yell. "Bring her back!"_

Darren would hold his slain child in his arms for what seemed like an eternity before a thought struck him, a thought in which he never imagined that he'd consider. He gently placed his daughter back into the same position on the grass that he'd found her in, only now she was surrounded by soft, white snow. The one who ruled in Hell placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before looking to the sky once more.

 _"I demand she be brought back," he went on to say. "Take my power, give up my reputation_ _ **—**_ _I'll throw it all away_ **—** _Just bring her back!"_

Frustrated by the lack of response, Darren hunched over and gripped his hair as tears of guilt and rage pours down his cheeks. Looking to the snow-filled sky once more, he made his decision.

 _"Thee who was taken by thy own blood," he began as he held his daughter's hand within his own. "Thou shall be brought from the land of the dead and thy killer be punished by flame..."_

Darren drew a symbol into Alice's hand as his eyes went void of light.

 _"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear me!" he continued. "Before time and after, before knowing and nothing..."_

Darren's eyes lit up and began to glow as the wind picked up.

 _"Take my power in place of my daughter's life..." he said. "Accept my offering, know my prayer, Osiris. Here lies the protector of the people. Please let her cross over, Osiris, let her cross over!"_

Darren then began to project his power outward, his eyes and the symbol he placed upon his daughter glowing brighter. As he used all of his strength to project, it caused his face to contort to that of the true face of a vampire, one that is considered hideous to those around him... except by his beloved. His beloved who had missed out on raising their daughter due to him. The thought of his wife, all the happy memories and the vivid images of her mutilated corpse that lay at his feet, flashed before him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as a white aura formed around both him and his daughter.

In that moment, Alice's appearance began to change. Her clothes were engulfed in white light as they changed to that of a dress. Her hair was seeming blown into a ponytail by the wind as a bow appeared and held it in place. Her sneakers disappeared as they were replace by a pair of Mary Jane's. All trauma that her body had suffered slowly faded away and were mended and a scarf appeared around her neck.

Darren looked on as his daughter's pale skin took on a natural, fleshy hue, and her chest began to rise and fall. The aura began to fade, the symbol vanished, and his face returned to normal. He took a deep breath and gently cupped a hand around his daughter's cheek, a smile forming on his face for the first time in decades.

 _"When you awake and find your way home..." he whispered. "I'll be there... I'll be there to greet you with open arms."_

The young girl's eyes slowly flickered before gradually opening. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the image of a man no more than ten feet from her with his back to her. He was looking over his shoulder at her as he materialized into white crystals, mixing with the snow.

Alice stumbled through the snow-covered forestry, her legs weak and feeble. Though her vision was becoming clear, things weren't coming into focus completely. She slowly made her way towards a kingdom hidden within the trees. A sense of familiarity came over her body but she didn't understand it. She stumbled towards the gates to the palace before her and fell on her side as she approached the large doors. A brunette girl startled and turned towards her, and all Alice could make out before losing consciousness was a socked smile and the girl's muffled voice.  
 _  
"Alice...!"_


End file.
